


Beautiful Gifts

by RavensAndSnakes



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Finger Sucking, Gift Giving, Jewelry, M/M, Massage, Spoiled Martin Blackwood, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensAndSnakes/pseuds/RavensAndSnakes
Summary: Martin is laying on a soft altar like bed, nude minus a dark maroon sheet across his lap, still, he feels ever so slightly exposed. The room was large and sparse, a too big room holding a too big bed, and he was the only thing on it at this moment. And as if reading his mind, the bed dips slightly to his right, and soft fingers dance along his arm, up his neck, and then ending to cup his face softly. The hand turns Martin's face to look at the owner, and Jon’s handsome face comes into view, they smile towards one another. The bed dips once more on his other side, and he takes a second to look at the other joining them both, Elias… Jonah...Elias? Either way, coming to perch handsomely on the bed next to him. He’s already almost fully undressed, simply sitting in a pair of fancy looking underwear, a garter belt that was attached to sheer stockings. All in the same maroon of the bed sheets. Martin couldn’t help the flush that grew on his cheeks as he looked Jonah up and down, the man was handsome, even he begrudgingly admits in the moment. Jon on the other hand, sitting next to him, was still fully dressed.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Beautiful Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> All I do is write Martin getting good sex and spoiled at the same time and I think that he deserves it really, nothing better than this kind of thing. 
> 
> A little different than normal stuff, just mostly with the pairing, so I hope yall like it! 
> 
> [Martin's jewlery!](https://www.fashionnova.com/collections/body-jewelry/products/rock-concert-body-harness-silver)
> 
> Also I feel like I gotta say I'm a transdude and use more ~feminine~ things for Martin who is also a trans man, I'm comfy with it so yeah!

Martin is laying on a soft altar like bed, nude minus a dark maroon sheet across his lap, still, he feels ever so slightly exposed. The room was large and sparse, a too big room holding a too big bed, and he was the only thing on it at this moment. And as if reading his mind, the bed dips slightly to his right, and soft fingers dance along his arm, up his neck, and then ending to cup his face softly. The hand turns Martin's face to look at the owner, and Jon’s handsome face comes into view, they smile towards one another. The bed dips once more on his other side, and he takes a second to look at the other joining them both, Elias… Jonah...Elias? Either way, coming to perch handsomely on the bed next to him. He’s already almost fully undressed, simply sitting in a pair of fancy looking underwear, a garter belt that was attached to sheer stockings. All in the same maroon of the bed sheets. Martin couldn’t help the flush that grew on his cheeks as he looked Jonah up and down, the man was handsome, even he begrudgingly admits in the moment. Jon on the other hand, sitting next to him, was still fully dressed. 

“Are you not…?” Martin questions, turning to look back at his love, who gives him a soft smile and a kiss on the forehead. Jon shakes his head as he pulls back. 

“Not today. But I do have something for you.” Jon gets up and disappears into the strange darkness of the room. After a moment he feels two hands wrap around his middle, cupping his chest lightly, a chin coming to rest on one of his shoulders. 

“Hello there Martin.” Jonah says, voice like silk. Martin lets out a soft sigh and lets himself lean back against the other man, while Elias was smaller than Martin, he was solid behind him. “Jon there is just going to get some of the nice things I’ve bought for you. I think you’ll quite like them.” He chuckles and presses a kiss to the side of Martin’s neck, then another under his jaw, then finally one as he turns Martin’s head towards him, kissing him solidly on the mouth. He lets himself return the kiss, breathing out through his nose and pressing close to Jonah behind him. He was so lost in the kiss that he didn’t notice Jon returning, sitting on the bed once more. 

Now that Martin’s focus has shifted back to Jon, sitting on the bed and dumping out the contents of a fancy looking bag onto the bed, and the things there cause his face to flush even more. He’s not nervous, not really, but knowing that these things were bought for him, both by Jon and Elias, but mostly Elias, was making him… he didn’t know how he felt. He had never been given things like this before, not until Peter, who had showered him in expensive gifts of any kind, telling him he deserves it all, that he’s handsome and lovely, and deserves pretty things. And now he looks over the things Jon is lining up on the bed, all of them easily more expensive than anything he’s ever bought for himself. He hears Elias chuckle into his ear. 

“All for you Martin. Pick what you like.” He runs his hands over Martin's chest, through the soft dark hair that was smattered across his chest. Martin’s eyes instantly lock on the pale pink of a jewel at the end of a chain that looks like it could be tangled so easily because it was so thin. 

“What is that?” He asks, eyes flicking from Jon to Elias. Elias finally moves from his space behind Martin, reaching to grab the chain, and Martin kisses the warmth instantly. 

“Nothing much, but I think you’d look quite the sight in it.” Elias settles himself in front of Martin and starts arranging the chains. The jewel sets between his breasts, looking pretty there. The chains stretch down his chest from where it sat around his neck like a necklace, then it wrapped around under his breasts, other chains attaching back up from the sides. It was simple, gold, but Martin loved looking down at it. 

“I do quite like it.” Martin says under his breath, running one hand over the cool metal. 

“Very good.” Elias says, grabbing the chains gently and pulling him in for a kiss that Martin readily returns. “Anything else you see?” He asks after pulling back from the kiss. 

He returns his eyes back towards the collection, his eyes falling on the candles and a sleek black box of matches that sat next to them. 

“Those.” 

“Excellent. A picture is already forming of what we can do.” Elias kisses his cheek. “How do you feel about me fucking you from behind, while Jon sits there nicely and uses one of those on you, they’re the nice kind that turn to massage oil afterwards, so he’ll be happy to give you one after. Won’t you Jon?” Both Martin and Elias look to Jon, who smiles at Martin and leans forward to kiss him, Martin grabbing at his face to hold him in a deep kiss. They pull back, grinning at one another. 

“I think I can do that easily.” Jon says with a smile. 

The three take a moment, getting the bed cleaned off and Martin lays on his stomach, hips propped up by a soft pillow. He lays his chin on his folded arms and looks at Jon who is pulling off his vest, popping the first couple of buttons of his shirt, and rolling up his sleeves a bit. 

“Getting a little more comfortable.” Jon says with a chuckle, sitting on the bed and kissing Martin. The two kids like that for a moment, waiting for Elias to get back from wherever he is, not that they care much. They’re still kissing one another when Martin sucks in a breath when he feels two slender fingers push into his cunt. It’s a little bit of a surprise but not an unwelcome one, especially when they don’t tease, they start up a gentle motion, thrusting in and out of Martin with a steady rhythm. He pants against Jon’s mouth, and the man chuckles and pulls back from his husband's mouth, kissing him once on the forehead, before gathering up one of the candles and grabbing a match out of the box. 

Martin watches as Jon lights one of the matches then holds the flame to the candle wick, lighting it and blowing out the match, setting it down in a safe spot. It takes a moment but then Jon is kneeling on the bed next to Martin, running his free hand down his back, pressing into the soft skin and leaning down to kiss the small of his back, before letting the candle in his hand tilt, the wax dripping onto Martin’s soft skin where Jon had just kissed. It wasn’t as bad as Martin expected it to be, a swift heat, then nothing. Then it happened again, two times, a handful more times and Martin hissed at each little drop, it was a wonderful feeling and he burrowed his face into his arms as Jon runs his free hand over his skin where the wax had melted into his skin, turning to a soft massage oil that made his skin that much softer. 

“Aren’t you two just a beautiful sight.” Comes Elias’ voice from behind Martin. Jon doesn’t say anything, just snorts out a small laugh and resumes dripping the wax over his husband's body, now spreading it across his shoulders, over his freckles. Martin can’t help the moan as Elias speaks, his fingers curling in Martin’s cunt, speeding up. 

“Stop teasing.” Martin breathes out and turns to look at Elias, eyes sparkling in the soft glow of the dark room. 

“Only because this is all for you Martin.” Elias smiles and removes his fingers from Martin, leaning down to press a kiss to the small of his back. Elias pulls off the underwear he is wearing, freeing his cock which is hard and bobbing ever so slightly. He runs one hand over Martin’s ass, squeezing one cheek in his hands appreciatively, grinning devilishly. Elias teases the head of his cock over Martin’s entrance, not pressing in, just teasing him. Martin whines and it’s cut off by a little gasp, when the heat of a drop of wax drops onto the base of his neck. Two sensations at once, making him a little overwhelmed, but in a wonderful way. 

Elias gives him a light smack on the ass and simultaneously pushes into Martin’s cunt, sinking all the way in with a drawn out moan. Martin moans below him, his body tensing for a second then relaxing under the three hands that are touching him currently. Elias pulls out almost all the way before thrusting in slowly once more, keeping up this pace, nice and slow. It’s driving Martin crazy, because it wasn’t what he expected, but he guesses Elias knew that a little bit. Bastard. 

“Now now Martin.” Elias chuckles and leans over Martin’s back, mouth by his ear. “Don’t be rude.” 

“I wouldn’t be thinking this if you were fucking me like I’d think you know I want.” 

“Hm… I see.” That gets Martin two more swift, harder smacks on his rear than the one before. His back arches and he hisses through his teeth. “Since I am spoiling you, I guess I can give you what you want.” Elias kisses Martin on the cheek and pulls back, shifting on the bed to get better leverage, before setting a nice, brutal pace that has Martin gasping for air. The massage from Jon had stopped already, there would probably be another one later on, when things were more calm, and now Jon was running his fingers through Martin’s hair, softly as he coos to Martin, telling him how much he loves him, and how well he is doing, how handsome he is. Jon presses two fingers into Martin’s mouth, and then his mind shuts off as he just enjoys the ride. 

Elias grins at the two in front of him as he thrusts into Martin, and after a little bit he reaches under Martin, running two fingers over the man's clit in time with his hard thrusts. He enjoys the whimpers Martin is making around Jon’s fingers, Jon’s other hand still pushing through his husband’s thick curls, it was an utter sight to see. Lovely, beautiful, he gives a smile to his Archivist, who returns it, only ever so slightly, but keeps his focus on Martin below. 

Martin now, mouth full of Jon’s fingers, tangles his fingers into the sheets below him as his back arches as he cums, pulling away from Jon’s hands as he does, moaning loudly. Elias moans at the feeling of Martin clenching around him and leans forward, one hand trailing up Martin’s chest, resting at the hollow of his throat and just holding there as he continues his thrusts, hips hitting Martin’s hard each time. 

It’s only a handful of thrusts before he’s pressing his hips flush against Martin’s, cumming into the man below him and letting out a long, pleased moan as he does. He stays there for a moment before pulling out, leaning down to press a kiss to the handprint that’s showing up on Martin’s ass. 

There’s a flurry of movement, Martin not taking any of it in, but he knows he’s being cleaned up, that he’s being taken care of, by both of them. Elias is the first one in the bed next to him, getting him under thick soft blankets and pulling him against his chest, which he happily falls onto. He burrows his face into the crook of Elias’ neck even though he would much rather this be Jon, but Martin knows the man will be there in a moment. And as if spoken into existence, his husband appears behind him in the bed, wrapping his arms around Martin from behind and kissing his shoulder softly. 

“Getting all that you deserve tonight.” Jon chuckles, kissing the side of his neck. 

“I’m always about a nice fuck.” Martin chuckles, Jon grinning against his neck. 

“And the pretty jewelry, it suits you.” 

“I quite liked it on you as well.” Elias says, twisting a piece of Martin’s hair around his finger as they lay there. 

“I’ll have to remember that for next time.” Martin murmurs under his breath as sleep ends up taking him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Can now be found at feyqueer on tumblr!! I take inbox drabble requests~! 
> 
> Always open for requests and the like, I'm having fun exploring relationships and the like, and I'm pretty open with what I'll do. If I'm not I'll probably say and do a workaround of any kind


End file.
